Resident Evil: Never Thought About It
by Evaded
Summary: Steve hasn't been in contact with the T-Veronica virus. He manages to escape from Alexia and her brother who was kill by Claire Redfield. They're hanging out don't know where they are. The story takes place in Resident Evil 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Never thought about it**

**Title**: Never thought about it, chapter 1: The beginning

**Rated**: MA, male/male sex, soft rape.

**Pairings**: Leon S. Kennedy/Steve Burnside

I do NOT own Leon S. Kennedy and Steve Burnside, the belong to (c) _Capcom_

Context: Steve hasn't been in contact with the T-Veronica virus. He manages to escape from Alexia and her brother who was kill by Claire Redfield. They're hanging out don't know where they are. The story takes place in Resident Evil 4.

Some of the evens may look like RE4, but the majority don't. So don't tell me that NEVER happen, I know it. If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask me and I'm sorry about my crappy English, I usually wrote in French. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm really sorry about the verbs tenses mistake I may made.

Truly yours,

Eva.

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Steve was looking out of the car's window. Claire was driving. The silence was uncomfortable. No one was able to talk or wanted to. Both of them were thinking about how the manage they escaped from Alexia and Alfred. The sentiment that Steve has that day for Claire, was getting stronger and stronger. He didn't if he should tell her before it'll be too late. From the bottom of his heart Steve was thinking that it's too late. In the awful pick-up, Claire was trying to open the radio, but nothing happen. She sighs loudly. The red-haired man looks at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh thank god you talked! I was wondering how I could break this silence." she quickly answers.

"I was wondering that to." he said with a smile on his lips.

She smiled back; Claire was feeling much better than a second ago. She was wondering if Steve only talked to her for a better chance to survive. On Steve's way, it was thinking that she hates him.

"Where are we heading to?" he asked after a short moment.

"Hem... I'm not really sure... It seems I've never been here. I'm quite confused."

"Hey... Did you notice that we haven't see any Zombies here, since we escaped of this Island?"

Claire shouted. Steve was right. Was it possible that there were only zombies in the Island? She looked up at Steve but he was looking outside. She always thinks that he had some attitude of a gay man. She laughed. Steve turned his head.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing I was just... thinking." she said with a cute smile on her face.

Steve sighs and returns to his window. Claire stopped the pick-up in a hurry; Steve got his head on the dash and began to bleed. Claire looks at him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" she asked nervously.

"What's the big idea!" yelled Steve glaring at her.

"I think I saw Leon..."

"You think? You're not even sure if it's him." said the red-haired teenager.

While Steve was saying this, Claire get out of the vehicle and started to run after something that Steve didn't see. Steve was frightened to be left alone in the creepy vehicle. He slowly pushed the door like if there were zombies nearby. Look around him, he never notice the footsteps noise behind him. Then, he felt a gun on his head. His first reaction was to raise his hands. His heart was beating so fast, a sign that he was alive. His blood was staining on his head, a result of Claire stopping the car in a hurry. A masculine voice talked.

"Who are you?" the voice asked clearly, "You seem to be in a perfect health."

Steve didn't answer, the gun was pressing on the back of his head. He was too shocked to say something, even his name.

"Answer!" yelled the masculine voice.

The teenager was shivering. He could sense the breathing of the man on his neck.

"Are you... afraid?" he said with a calm voice.

"D-don't... kill me... please!" Steve said.

The man removes his gun of Steve's head. The teenager finally dare to turn his head and looked behind him. He just saw a blond guy... What was he afraid of? He glares at the blond guy.

"Don't ever scare me like that!"

"My apologizes, I'm Leon Kennedy, and you're?"

"Steve." he quickly answer, suddenly he notice the guy's name "Wait a second, if you're Leon, where's Claire?"

"Claire... Redfield? You know her?"

"That's not important! She was chasing after you because she thinks she saw you on the road while we were in that creepy pink-up! If you're here, and she's not, where is she?" Steve was afraid of losing her.

"Calm down kid, she can take care of herself."

"That's not what I meant, if you're here, she is chasing after whom?"

"Good question..." replied Leon while thinking about it.

The blond invited Steve to walk and started to explain everything. Steve listen to him while walking on his side. The blond presence makes him feel like he was about to burn alive. Leon explained everything about the kind of people we can find here. And he said that they were in Spain too. Steve stopped walking, he was daydreaming. Leon looked at him.

"Steve, are you alright?"

The teenager didn't respond. Leon tries to shake him, but it failed, Steve was really gone. Even if his body was with Leon, his mind was wondering around them. The blond obligates Steve to sit down. He never saw this before. He continued to try to wake him up. He sigh, nothing happen, he just couldn't leave Steve in his thought like this. The older man raised the head of Steve, he look into his eyes, he was a miles away of him. Leon gently caresses Steve's cheeks. He slowly began to caresses the lips of the teenager. The blond really wanted to kiss him, to hug him, to make him his. Leon took a look around, no noise could be heard. He turned his head to see Steve again. Tenderly, he kisses him on the lips. Even if Steve was a miles away, Leon could sense his lips shivering. At this moment, he really wanted Steve. He touched his hips. The red-haired didn't react. Leon sighs. How could it makes Steve his if he doesn't react? He tries one more time to kiss him. Steve slowly began to respond to Leon's kiss. He totally recovered his senses when he sense Leon's tongue in his mouth. He pushed him like his life was in danger.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"You were a miles away, so I manage to make you come back."

"Oh... I didn't notice... but why do you try this method?"

"The others failed." said the blond.

Leon will never admit it in front of Steve, but he really enjoys the kiss he had with him. He felt hurt when he saw the fear of being kissed by a boy in the teenager's eyes. The fear of loving to be kissed by another man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: What is she thinking?**

Leon and Steve were heading to a swap. They found some hostile citizens. Leon neutralized them as they were only flies. Steve was look where he got his feet to, he was very careful. Leon smiled and he passed before the teenager. Suddenly, he raise his left arm, Steve stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" he murmured.

"I heard some voices and gunshots."

"Maybe we found Claire."

The blond agreed. The only thing they saw was a big muscle heard with apparently no brain at all. He was fighting with his knife... not his gun. On his side, they both reconized Claire. They heard the brainless main yelled.

"Gotta kill them all!"

"Chris, stop kidding with your knife, you may hurt someone!"

"Who do you want to hurt? Those who attack us in first?" he replied.

"True, true, but..." she said.

Steve was now near to Claire, he touched her shoulder. Thinking it was an aggressive citizen, she smack him on the face, she hit him, and hit him and hit him. Steve wasn't able to talk, even if he was able to, there was to many noises to be heard. Leon gasped.

"Claire stop it, STOP IT!"

"Oh, Leon... Steve! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she screamed.

"G-glad you f-finally notice t-that it w-was me..." said Steve with an hurting voice.

"For god's sake Claire, you've could kill him!" mention Chris to his sister.

"I'm soooooooooooooooorry!"

Claire was sobbing that she is sorry, Chris tries to comfort her as the best he can. Steve had the feeling that he was hit by a train but only one his face. Just a little while after, Steve was okay and they started to talk seriously.

"Leon, Steve, this is Chris, my big brother." she said with an huge smile on her face.

"Leon, it's nice to see you again and hello kiddo."

"Hi Chris, it's good to see you in a perfect health." replied Leon to his friend.

"Steve, I got some GREAT new!" she said. "Everyone's here, were suppose to meet here. The rest of us aren't here, but they will come."

"How is that suppose to be a great new?" answer Steve who was not giving a damn at what se was saying.

Claire sighs and Chris started to explain to the teenager.

"That's not funny kiddo. Jill, Rebecca and I were here for vacation, but tourist were not accepted here, that wasn't mentioned. So citizen start to act like they were zombies but they aren't, they can talk like we do just like now. We stay here for the night waiting the girls to come back."

"You let them alone?" the blond said.

"No worries about them, they're tough girls." said Claire with conviction.

"Yeah... but Rebecca?"

"As long as she's with Jill, everything is fine."

Leon agreed. The girls came back in the night. They found something to eat and other stuff to survive. Chris thought it was a great idea to let this job to the girls because they're provident. Claire introduces Steve to them. The red-haired was a little uncomfortable, he didn't trust them, didn't know them. Even if Claire knows them, what proves that they aren't bad person, he just can't stand them.

"Guys, there's three bedroom; we can make groups of two."

"Great idea Chris, I'll split my bedroom with Rebecca, if she agreed." said Jill.

"No problem with it!" replied Rebecca.

"Hmm..." started Claire "There's two bed per rooms; I'll spent mine with my brother I guess."

"What!" yelled Steve. "Y-you leave me with... Leon?"

"What is it, Leon's not a bad person you know." noticed Chris.

"You forget that Leon's gay." explained Claire.

Jill and Rebecca also agreed while looking at Chris. The muscle-head started to laugh.

"Okay, Steve, I'll get an eye on Leon, watch your back kiddo."

"No! I won't sleep in the same room!" said Steve who was scared to dead.

"It's not if I wanted to rape you." noticed Leon.

The night comes in a hurry. Steve finally accepted to sleep in the same room of Leon. He was tired of all of this shit. He began to think of suicide. Letting those crazy citizens kill him. Alfred and Alexia were something, but the crazy citizen overloads his capacity to deal. He closed his eyes. Memories of Leon kissing him began to attack him. The red-hair shivers.

"Are you all right?" asked Leon even if he knew the answer.

Claire walked in the corridor; she wanted to say '_Good Night'_ at Steve and Leon. As she was next to the door she heard them speaking. The curious nature of Claire makes her spying at their bedroom door. When she heard Steve saying that sentence, she was chocked. Steve might be gay and in love with Leon? That same catchy sentence cannot stop turning in her head.

"What did you do to me! I can't take that kiss of you out of my mind!"

She left the door, not saying '_Good Night'_ at them; she just walked to reach her room.

The blond pushed Steve on the wall and talked softly in his ear.

"I want you, I notice that your body responses to mine, why do you hide yourself. You don't have to hide if you're gay, that doesn't matter."

"I'm NOT, I'm in love with Claire, I don't like boys, it's just because I want to... I need to..."

"In love with Claire?" he repeats. "She loves someone else."

Steve froze. He was blind. He didn't notice all the signs that Claire was showing him. She treated him like he was her little brother, not a lover. His view was covered by his tears. He was crying for love, his heart was broken. Steve slid along the wall. No sound came out of his throat. Leon was just looking at him, not knowing how to react with him. Steve could punch him in the face, scream or just doing nothing if he reaches him. He just caresses Steve's cheek.

"Don't touch me..." he said with a low voice.

"I won't until you asked me for it."

"You never give up..." he sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Heartbreak**

Claire wasn't mad at Steve when she heard him saying that, she was just surprised. The girl always thought that Steve might prefer man over woman. She smiled and fell asleep. On Leon side, it was a bit tricky. Steve didn't move, He was laying on the floor his back on the wall. Maybe he was wondering around like he previously did with Leon. The blond sat on his bed and shake his head. For him, Steve was very a soft teenager. He started to think that maybe something is missing in his past. Steve wasn't able to control his feeling either. Leon sighs; he didn't want to kiss him for a chance to wake him up. He closed his eyes.

"Leon?" asked Steve.

"Y-yeah?" he said with surprise.

"Do you really love me?"

"I cannot say, you don't even let me touch you, talk with you for knowing you better. You don't leave me the chance to know you."

The blond looked at the red-haired teen, but Steve wasn't looking at him. He wonders why he asked. Maybe something was blocking him, maybe that's why he cannot let his feeling go. That should be this.

"Is something that troubles you? Why are you blocking your feelings?"

As the blond planed, Steve did not answer. When it was almost mid-night, he walked to reach Steve and talked to him.

"Stop thinking about it, you need some rest."

He carried Steve to his bed and while he was turning himself for reaching his own bed, Steve takes his wrist with his hand.

"Don't leave me, sleep with me." he softly asked.

"I will." Leon answered.

The blond was now sure of one thing, Steve was surely left alone when I was young. That will explain why he didn't want Leon to be far away. He hugged him until he falls asleep softly.

When Leon woke up, Steve was gone. He asked the others about it.

"Hey guys, have you see Steve, I need to talk to him."

"Not me, I'm sorry." replied Jill with a worrying face.

"Not me either..." said Rebecca.

"Claire, I hope you see him, because I didn't see him." notice Chris.

"No, I haven't."

Everyone was looking at each other. What in the hell is wrong with this guy? That was the only thing that they were thinking. Leon got out of the little motel and searched for Steve around it. No trace of him, like if he was vanish.

Two weeks after Steve vanish, they moved to another place. This place was calmer and not to easy to see even if they were in uncharted territory. Chris was sharpened his knife all the time. Leon was talking with Claire, Jill was making sandwiches and Rebecca was finishing her soup.

"Diner's ready!" said Jill who was trying to not look so worry as she was.

The evening was calm, no birds, and no screams of crazy citizens and no Steve. Chris was the person who wasn't worrying about him. He said that Steve could take care of himself. But Chris was saying that about everyone, even for Rebecca and Brad Vickers.

When everyone was asleep, Steve came back in silence. He didn't want to wake everyone up. He was moving slowly but with convictions. He knew exactly how to push the door to keep it from making noises. Something has change in Steve. The teenager knew that too. He won't be the same anymore. He gently shakes Leon.

"Darling, wake up."

"What?" said Leon.

"I knew that will wake you up in a hurry." he said with a smile on his lips.

"Where have you been? We were searching for you. I have to tell everyone that you come back."

Steve stopped him. He turns his head in a negative way. He didn't want the others to know.

"I came for you, I want to be yours."

"Why, you seem in a hurry, what's so important?"

"Please." he beg Leon.

The blond cannot resist to that kind of demand. He pushed Steve on his back and began to lick him. Steve was shivering under Leon. They make love all night long. After they did it, Leon kissed Steve on his forehead.

"What happen to your eyes?"

"Nothing." he replied while kissing Leon on his shoulder.

They fell asleep against each other.

Morning comes again and Steve was already gone... again. Leon never tells the others of what happen that night. They continued to search for him, but they found nothing, not even a clue. A month after this event and they began to stop their researches.

Claire pushed the door of the old mansion.

"Stay back everyone, I'm gonna burn that monster!"

"Hey, do you notice he look like Steve?" said Chris.

They all understand what happened. It was Steve. Leon wasn't here, a chance he didn't saw this, Claire was obligate to shoot him. He was with that girl, Ashley. Steve had totally lost the control of his body, maybe his mind too. After the monster was screaming his pain, they all heard his last voice with his last tears with it.

"I... loved... you... Leo...n..."

Rebecca started to cry.

"Why, WHY!"

No one could bring to her the answer. They escaped of this mansion and they meet Leon to the rendezvous point. Leon looked at them.

"Why are you making a such face?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." said Claire, she was looking at the grass.

"Steve, he loved you." replied Jill to Leon's question.

"Why the past tense?" demand the blond.

"The monster that I kill in the mansion... It was Steve."

At this moment, Leon understands why Steve wanted him so fast. Because it'll be his last chance to be loved.

**The end**


End file.
